A Killer Nightmare
by mavricktag
Summary: When an NCIS agent's past comes back to haunt her, Callen and the team must team up with the NYPD to close the case. I did a little correcting, second chap is in progress.


**A Killer Nightmare**

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Plot: When an NCIS agent's past comes back to haunt her, Callen and the team must team up with the NYPD to close the case.**

I walked into headquarters with my messenger bag hanging on one shoulder with my black leather jacket unzipped revealing a black t-shirt. While I was I talking on my cell, both Callen and Sam walked in arguing on which donuts were better, making me walk off to the other side while the two exchanged looks as Kensi spoke.

"She's been on it since I got here." Sam spoke before Callen or Deeks could.

"Maybe she's got a hit on the case." With that, I walked back over as I placed my cell in my front pocket of my jeans.

"That I do. Evidently, the NYPD have been keeping our suspect in custody." With that both Hetty and Eric walked in and Eric spoke before Hetty could.

"It may get worse. A lawyer was found dead this morning in his office." Kensi jumped in before any of us could just as my cell went off.

"Why does it have to with us?"

"Actually it has to do with Hillary." They all looked at me, which made me give a confused look.

"What? I'm more confused as y'all are."

OPS room-

As all of us were standing around the room, I quickly recognized the photo making who it was exactly and spoke.

"When exactly did he get out?" Nell clicked a few buttons as she spoke while I was getting looks from the others.

"Around seven weeks ago."

While we were getting filled in, I started to zone out as Eric started to talk.

"Last seen was in New York." I left quietly as Sam spoke.

"Who was the arresting officer at the time?" Nell typed a few buttons and swiveled around as she brought the rap sheet.

"Garret O'Malley." Just then, Kensi dotted the points and jumped in as Callen noticed that I was gone.

"Hillary's previous partner."

Shooting range-

While I was putting down the empty clip, I somehow felt Nate's appearance and spoke before he could.

"Whatever it is, I don't feel like talkin' about it." With that, I left as he walked up toward the paper bad guy and looked at it, seeing that I had shot mostly the head and stomach.

"Damn."

As I walked back in the bull pen, Callen, Kensi and Sam looked up at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm fine. Really."

New York-

The doors to the elevators dinged as Callen and I walked off seeing Danny talking to both Mac and some new CSI. The two of us got to them just as Danny informing them about a case.

"So when is this Federal Agent chick supposed to be coming in?" I looked at Mac who looked back at Danny as I jumped in.

"This Federal Agent chick is right behind you." Danny turned around as Mac held a suppress laugh and spoke with a shock look on his face.

"So, you're the-?"

"Yeah I am. This is my partner G Callen." They shook hands as Jo stook out her hand at me.

"Jo Danville. Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Later that day-.

As both Callen and I were reviewing the case file in our shared hotel room, I pushed back my file I was looking at and stretched as I spoke.

"I need a break." I got up and grabbed my duffel as I felt Callen's eyes on me.

"Are you goin' to be ok workin' this?" I turned to face him as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"The truth?" He gave a nod. "Memories are slowly coming back." Callen walked over sat on the bed and placed his arm around my shoulder, and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"You know, if he sees you-."

"I know, and he won't see me weak." He lifted my chin with his thumb.

"Trust me he won't." Before I knew it, his lips touched mine just as my cell went off blaring 'Train' making both our foreheads touching.

"Perfect." He let out a small laugh as I rolled over to get my cell from the night stand. "Yeah? Ok, we're leaving now."

While we pulled up to meet Mac, Jo and Flack, the two of us got out as Don grabbed a couple of Kevlar, as Mac spoke.

"Our sources say that O'Malley is in there." Don informed the rest to us as the rest of the team walked up and Danny handed the warrant to Flack.

"There are four entrances to get inside of the building." I looked up to the fire escape making me get looks from Danny and Lindsey as Danny spoke.

"You're not thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'?" I patted a hand on his shoulder.

"Messer, you should know me by now." He looked at Callen as he gave a shrug.

Inside the club-

As the seven of us raided the club, Garrett spotted us making all of us run after him as I spoke.

"I've got O'Malley!"

While I was chasing him through the back, Garret was about to climb the chain link fence until, I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and kneeing him in the back.

"DON'T YOU MOVE!" I grabbed the handcuffs that were attached to my belt just as the rest of the guys rushed out as Garret spoke.

"Can't we just talk about this, Hills?" I pulled him off the ground; turned him so I could face him better and let out a bitter laugh.

"You lost that a long time ago. Oh and its Detective Andrews to you." I saw one of the Uni's. "Get him out of here."

Later-

While I was standing on top of the crime lab, I had my hands on the railing looking over the city, and brought out of trance when Lindsay walked up with a cup of coffee and spoke.

"Figured you might could use some." I smiled as I took it from her, and took a small sip. "Are you going to be ok?" I turned my back against the railing.

"Tell you the truth? There's still some things that I can't figure out. I mean, Garret used to be a great guy."

"Don't get yourself worked up on it." I sighed as the roof door opened revealing Danny walking towards us.

"So you're the one who has my wife?" I rolled my eyes and spoke as Lindsay shook her head.

"If you must know, she was kind of enough to bring my coffee." He brought Lindsay into a hug making me pull a face.

"That's one thing I love at her." I shook my head at him as he continued. "Oh, that blue eye partner of yours is looking for you." I gave nod and looked over at Lindsay.

"If he gives you any trouble, call me." She nodded into his chest. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime."

Back in LA, both Callen and I walked in with both of our duffel bags on our shoulders when both Deeks and Kensi walked around the corner and Deeks was the first to speak.

"Geez Hills, you look like hell." I glared at him as I took a seat and laid my head down as I spoke.

"Don't start with me." Kensi spoke before Callen could and just as Sam walked in.

"What happened with you?" I looked up as Callen walked over with an open can of Dr. Pepper.

"Bad case of food poisoning." The three pulled a face as Hetty walked around the corner and spoke.

"In that case, Miss Andrews, maybe you should be at home resting."

"I'm fine Hetty really."

Later-

While Callen and I were eating outside a small café a man in his seventies walked up making look up from my sandwich.

"Long time no see." With that my face went pale making Callen getting curious. "What no good morning to your father?" I swallowed and started to get up.

"Excuse me."


End file.
